Pule o muro
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Você sabe — você consegue. Para Mr. Montagh.


**Disclaimer: **Death Note © Shinigamis.

**Presente para **Mr. Montagh**. De coração (você sabe que sempre é de coração). **

**

* * *

  
**

"_M__iller_, disse a mim mesma_, foca. Faz o que tem que fazer. Vai logo pular o muro de novo."  
_**(31 Dias – Mr. Montagh) **

_As estrelas brilham  
Como diamantes rebeldes  
Cortados do sol  
Quando você lê a minha mente  
_**(Read My Mind – The Killers)**

— Você não vem, L? — Miller perguntou numa voz baixa. Ela sussurrava porque tinha medo que alguém os ouvisse, mas seria impossível – todas as luzes da Wammy's House estavam apagadas e provavelmente eles eram a únicas almas no ambiente. Mesmo assim, a respiração dela ainda estava acelerada e L sabia que, se tocasse aquela mão, sentiria a mão pegajosa de um suor frio.

Ele a encarou, vendo-a em cima do muro. O muro não era tão alto assim, mas vê-la parada, segurando-se com mãos suadas sobre ele era um pouco assustador. Ainda mais ele, que não era um ótimo praticante de exercícios físicos. Olhou para o muro. Miller mordeu o lábio inferior e ele sabia que ela estava abafando uma risada.

— Está com medo? — ela indagou. — Não precisa ter medo, L. Eu também estava com medo, mas... a gente se ajuda, não é? É só segurar minha mão e pular — Miller estendeu a mão. — E então, L?

(_E então, L?_ E então, o que você vai fazer agora? Vai segurar a minha mão e pular esse muro ou vai simplesmente dar a volta e ficar seguro no seu quarto? Você vai arriscar, só dessa vez? Cara, eu te conheço desde que nós dois temos quatro anos. São doze anos juntos. _Você vem ou não?_ Você vai desistir de mim? Porque, no final das contas, se você não segurar a minha mão, eu vou tomar isso como uma desistência. Como medo. E do que você tem medo, L?! Você sabe que eu nunca vou te deixar. Você sabe que o mais provável é que você saia por aquele portão e nunca mais olhe para trás, que nunca mais a Miller lhe importe. Então não desista de mim agora, L. Não dessa vez. Não nesse momento. Você sabe que eu te amo – agora e para sempre. Então pode se arriscar por mim, só dessa vez? Vamos. _Segure a minha mão_)

Ela não disse nada daquilo e em um tempo que pareceu de um piscar de olhos, L ouviu tudo aquilo. Porque ele a conhecia bem (ou talvez, mal) demais e queria ouvir aquelas palavras. Porque precisava delas, porque precisava de qualquer tipo de confronto, de algum desafio, de algo para superar. Precisava pular aquele muro, e precisava de Miller para isso, porque precisaria dela para sempre, mesmo que ambos desconhecessem esse fato.

L estendeu a mão, e as duas palmas estavam pegajosas de um suor frio. Miller o puxou e os dois estavam em cima do muro, tremendo e sorrindo. Mas não fora simples assim – ela quase caíra, ele também. Era perigoso, era arriscado. Como tudo na vida era. Como o amor era. Passaram as pernas e estavam bem sentados no muro. Olharam para baixo, e parecia alto e escuro demais. Miller riu nervosamente.

— Está com medo? — L nem tinha percebido que ele também sussurrava. Miller agarrou a mão dele, com força, esmagando os dedos pálidos e finos. L não reclamou. L nem se moveu.

— Estou... mas você está aqui, não é?

L lambeu os lábios e olhou para baixo mais uma vez: — Vamos?

Miller sorriu: — Vamos.

Eles pularam juntos na grama verde, os pés atingindo com força o chão. Desequilibraram-se e caíram. Miller colocou a mão na boca, para tapar a risada e L simplesmente levantou-se, limpando a grama do corpo. Miller, deitada, estendeu o braço. Ele segurou e pensou em puxá-la, mas ela o puxou primeiro.

— Miller... — L começou, mas ela levou uma mão aos lábios dele, calando-o. Todo aquele esforço tinha sido apenas para aquilo: deitar-se na grama e observar o céu estrelado. Poderiam ter visto de dentro do orfanato, mas qual seria a graça daquilo?

Agora era o contrário: as estrelas pareciam observá-los.

— Você pulou o muro, L — ela sussurrou, antes de beijá-lo.

_(e eu pularia para sempre, se fosse por você – ele não disse, mas ela ouviu)_

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A: **Cê entendeu por que eu usei Read My Mind, não é? O pior é que eu nem fiz a fic com ela na cabeça, com esse negócio todo de pensamentos... Eu só me toquei quando estava buscando uma música para usar, haha. NOSSA, QUE TENSO, tava relendo agora e esse trecho da música foi PERFEITO. E eu JURO PELO L que não tinha me baseado antes. Mas enfim... é para você, Cord, sei lá porque. Acho que eu tava relendo a 31 Dias de novo e vi aquele trecho e a fic simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça. O amor é uma coisa difícil, Cord, mas eu sei que tu vai conseguir... sei lá o que o seu. É sério. _Eu sei_. Então, Cord amado, pule o muro, tudo bem?


End file.
